


Change

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Troll Jim Lake Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: One-shot. What if Claire was the only one able to reach Jim on the school roof. Can she help him come to terms with his new half-troll self?
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> I told I would be back with another one-shot that I had already written up I just didn't post it yet until now. Maybe I will finally update my other story Road to the Knight and the Hiccstrid Collection.
> 
> SPOILERS FOR PART 3
> 
> All rights belong to Dreamworks and Del Toro.

Claire and Toby split to try to locate Jim, with his newfound abilities he could be anywhere. The release of Morganna prompted them to search quickly as they needed the Trollhunter when the final battle comes. Claire swore that she heard something coming from the gym.

"Jim?" "Are you in here?"

A dark figure backed into the bleachers. Claire hesitantly walked over, careful not to startle him.

"Jim please come out..."

He was hunched over on the balls of his feet, his fists kneading into the linoleum.

"Stay away from me!"

Not heeding his warning, she reached a hand out to him. When her fingertips ghosted over his armor Jim launched himself out the window and onto the roof.

After sending a quick text to Toby, Claire portaled herself up there. She spotted him with his back turned to her.

"Jim..."

Her soft voice must have startled him as he quickly turned behind a generator, out of sight.

"Jim, I know you're there please...don't run away from us...from me."

She heard him sigh, "I don't want you seeing me like this."

Out of options, Claire said the three words that should have been said a long time ago.

"I love you."

Jim's eyes widened-the only thing that didn't change was that beautiful blue-his stance changed into a more relaxed one.

"You mean the old me?" "You loved the human me."

Claire took a small steps closer. "No, I love you as in right here—she pointed down right at her feet for emphasis—right now at this moment."

Jim copied her movements, inching even closer. Placing a hand on his chest he asked, "How could you love me when I look like this?"

She reached out slower this time, to put a calming palm on his rough cheek.

"You are still Jim, just because you different on the outside doesn't change who you are on the inside."

Jim closed his eyes tightly, "I feel different, I just feel so angry all the time—an—and I don't want to be."

He huffed and drew away, turning his back again.

"I don't know how to control myself anymore..."

Frustration welled in his eyes, he let out an inhuman growl before punching the generator. Unable to control his strength, his fist left a decent dent.

Once again reaching out to him, she laced his fisted hand into hers.

"It's okay, you don't have face yourself alone." "Blinky, Argh, Toby, and I can help you find answers." "We aren't going to leave you."

Jim faced her once more. "You aren't going to have a normal life with me."

Claire rolled her eyes, jutting a hip out. "Like my life was normal before you turned half-troll."

Jim's shoulders slumped. "You know what I mean..."

"No—she wrapped her arms around his neck—I don't because to me nothing has changed about how I feel."

Feeling his arms around her waist, she was able to crack a minuscule smile.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Claire Nunez."

"Simple, just by being yourself."


End file.
